a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping means, and in particular, an easily disassemblable and assemblable clamping means.
b. Problems in the Art
There presently exist many types of clamping devices for many different types of tasks. Some clamping devices, such as tweezers, needle holders, and the like used in medical surgery, require high precision along with durability. Additionally, such instruments must be sterilized and cleaned on a regular basis.
Most conventional clamping devices of these types utilize either permanent securing hardware such as a rivet or the like to join the two pivoting halves and to serve as a pivot point. Other conventional mechanisms utilize a screw or other independent structure for this purpose.
A significant problem exists in that debris and material tend to accumulate between the pivoting halves at the pivoting joint after a period of use. Such accumulation not only can affect the performance of the mechanism, but can actually hinder or inhibit full operability. Material can build up between the pivoting halves and even into any apertures or joints, such as where a rivet or screw is inserted. This can impede or prohibit the disassembling of these devices.
For full operability and cleanliness, such foreign material must be removed. If the pivoting halves are permanently secured together, it is almost impossible to remove such debris. Also, even if a screw or other removable part is used to secure the blades, the debris can be so corrosive and debilitating that it may make it difficult to remove the part to allow separation of the halves for cleaning.
Therefore, a real and significant need exists for a clamping device of the type described which not only is a reliable and durable instrument, but is also easily disassemblable and assemblable for cleaning, repair, and the like. Such a mechanism is needed which has high repeatability, accuracy, strength, and rigidity, while not requiring tools or other significant dismantling operations for separating and cleaning the device.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to improve upon or solve the problems in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device which is easily disassemblable and assemblable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clamping mechanism which is easily disassemblable and assemblable and yet has a strong, reliable pivot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a clamping mechanism which is easily and quickly cleanable or repairable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device which is easily disassemblable and assemblable, yet is capable of precise, reliable and stable clamping performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clamping means which can be easily and selectively locked in a clamping position.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.